Mass Effect: Cut Above the Rest
by keegdarv
Summary: Story takes place right after the love scene, goes through the suicide mission and into post game and beyond from the point of view of Shepard and Miranda
1. Chapter 1

Small Author's Note: _**It's been awhile since I wrote anything, so hope it doesn't suck too bad. My hopes are to make a story starting from the moment after the love scene, go through the suicide mission and into some post game stuff. The Shepard is the default. Shepard as I'm a fan of that look, with a Spacer War Hero back round, as I truly want a Shepard a cut above the rest. Again I will try not to make the story suck. Hope someone likes it as I'll try my best**_

Chapter 1:

She yawned and slowly started to open her eyes. At first she couldn't remember why she was on the floor of the engine room. As her thoughts started to come back to her, a smile found its way to her beautiful face. She looked down at the arm wrapped around her. She placed her hand on top of his, tracing a line up and down his hand.

"Awake already, I see," he said softly stroking her hip as he spoke.

"Mmm….how long was I asleep?" Miranda turned on her back so she could finally look at the man holding her in his arms, which made her smile widen upon seeing his face

"Not a long time: fifteen minutes, maybe," propping himself up on his elbow to be able to look down at the women… _Odd time Shepard for someone to capture a piece of your heart, about to start a mission that you're almost likely to die on, and you're lying on the floor of the engine room with your XO and Cerberus officer in your arms. _He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

She looked right into his eyes trying to get a read on what he was thinking. "What's so funny?" He didn't need to say a thing as she could read his thoughts from his eyes and she found herself sharing in that laugh.

_That may have been the first time I've heard Miranda laugh._ Once the moment ended Shepard brought his lips down to meet Miranda's. She brought her hand up to the back of his head holding him tight to her lips; both could taste the desire for one another.

Finally when both needed to breathe again they forced their lips to part from one another and spent the next few moments staring into each others eyes…._I wish we could stay like this longer but there's still a job to do. _Shepard sighed as he forced himself to sit up. "As much as I would like to spend more time with you in my arms, there's the matter of rescuing the crew and stopping the collectors we need to take care of." He grabbed his clothes as he slowly tried to get up and force himself away from the beauty under him.

When he was finally able to pull away from her, he got up and started to dress. Miranda watched him as he did for a moment then followed his lead and put her own clothes on. Once they were both fully dressed, they stood in front of one another. Shepard grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him trying to steal one last kiss before going back to business.

The comm link kicked on just before their lips met. "Commander, the Illusive Man is waiting to speak to you."

Shepard shook his head and sighed, Miranda couldn't help but smile in annoyance at Joker's bad timing… _Why does Joker always seem to do that to me? _"Thank you, Joker. I'll be right there," Shepard finally said after a moment, then pulled Miranda closer to him. They both wrapped their arms around each other, "Seems duty calls."

Miranda leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Remember your promise!" For a moment they stood in each other's arms. Miranda put her ear to Shepard's chest to listen to his heart. He knew this was a side of Miranda no one had ever seen; a side she may have not even known she had. Finally he heard her sigh and she pulled away and then left the room heading for her office without saying another word.

Shepard watched her leave…_ I know there's a lot to her but watching her leave a room is an added bonus_. Miranda's voice popped into his head then, _"You ass!"_ He let out a laugh then headed up to his cabin to get his armor. He would meet with the Illusive Man and head through the Omega 4 Relay for maybe his last mission, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He turned to leave the briefing room, having just finished his meeting with the Illusive Man. He stopped just before reaching the door. He sighed and looked down at himself… _I'm as ready as I can be. The team's fully focused and the ships in the best shape possible. Doubt even the Destiny Ascension could hold up against this ship now. But this isn't the Ascension or anything the Alliance or Council has seen before this is the Collector's home world and Reaper tech we're dealing with._

Shepard let up another heavy sigh. He knew the odds were low that no one thought they would make it out alive. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of such things. From this moment on he had to try to keep all doubt from his mind. He had to save the galaxy; he had to save the crew. He had to be the Shepard that held the line during the blitz. He had to be the man that stopped Saren and saved the council. Anything less and they wouldn't make it… _No one gets left behind; I'll die before that happens! Though if I die Miranda may bring me back to life just to kill me again. _That thought brought a smile to his mind.

"What's with the smile, Commander? You do remember we're about to go through the Omega 4 Relay, right?"

Joker's voice brought Shepard back into the real world. Being so lost in thought without realizing it he had made his way to the cockpit where he needed to be. "Well of course I'm smiling Joker, we're about to kick some Collector ass!"

Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder then leaned down and turned the comm link on. "Everyone to your stations, we're about to go through the Relay."

-------------------

Miranda was back in her office sitting at her desk but unlike most of the time, she was there but not working; she was lost in thought…_When this started, it was just another assignment. Do what no one else could, then move on to the next job. Now thought, is that even possible? Is that what you want? You're apart of something truly worth it. Something to help save humanity. You have a family, a sister, not just someone to protect but someone that knows you're alive. Finally a true sister. You have Shepard…_

That brought a smile to her face. She had never known this feeling before. Was this that feeling called love? She truly didn't know having nothing to compare it to but whatever it was she liked it… _No man I've ever been with or know is like him. Is there anything he can't do? So much more than a job now. _

A beep from her computer pulled her out of her thoughts. She went to open it immediately. Upon seeing who it was the smile on her face vanished.

From: The Illusive Man

Good luck in the Collector base Operative Lawson I have complete faith that you'll make it through just fine. Just had a talk with Shepard he seems ready and confident but keep an eye on him and **remember** your assignment,remember what may need to be done for the sake of humanity. You've done a good job like always and I know you'll continue to do what must be done.

To: Miranda Lawson

She starred at the computer for a moment, she run a hand through her hair and sighed..._I know my job damnit! Maybe he knows maybe he saw? No their were no cameras there! Even if he did see he wouldn't know how I feel would he? No even so, it doesn't matter we're on the same side we are doing what's best for humanity, it wont come to that!_

She thought on that for a moment no longer sure if the Illusive Man is right. After everything she's seen, the people she's worked with, what Shepard had shown her and done for her if no longer sure if Cerberus is right. _Are we on the same side?_

The comm link for the entire ship kicked on then and she heard Shepard's voice "Everyone to their stations, we're about to go through the Relay." It was time they were about to go through the Relay and take on the Collectors. Miranda got up and left her office making her way to the elevator where she would join Joker and Shepard. She headed off to start the biggest most important assignment of her life.

---------------

Author's note-**Felt like could do nothing for the Shepard Illusive Man talk that wasn't already their so skipped it, next chapter starts the suicide mission and will be trying to use some in dialogue and some of my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Approaching Omega 4 relay. Everyone stand by." She heard Joker say over the comm as she made her way past the CIC.

"Let's make it happen!" Miranda could tell just from the way Shepard said it that Collectors had no clue what was about to hit them. He was ready. He was confident. He planned to live and surely everyone else did too.

_Maybe I should have made him promise more. _She let out a little smile but quickly shook it off…_Time to steal your Miranda, you have to be at your best. _She continued to make her way to the cockpit as EDI kept them up to date. "Reaper IFF activated, signaled acknowledged."

The ship shook as they made connection with the Relay, forcing her to slow her movements and pushed herself forward. Then she heard EDI again, "Drive core electrical charge at critical levels." Joker worked fast to fix the issue, "Rerouting!"

"Brace for deceleration!" _I swear if I didn't know better EDI sounded worried. _She finally had made it to the cockpit but put her back to the wall to brace herself. As things came into view Joker went to work as quickly as possible before the Normandy run head- on with debris. She saw Shepard grab onto the back of Joker's chair for support as Joker pulled the ship strait up to it out of harm's way.

The next thing she knew she was able to pull herself off the wall as the Normandy leveled off. They had made it through the relay and she heard Joker speak "These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 relay. Some look….ancient!" She moved up to stand behind Shepard looking out the window at all the wrecks.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk" Both Miranda and Shepard looked out the window trying to see what EDI was speaking of. "That must be the Collector base. Take us in for a closer look, nice and easy." It was still off in the distance and neither of them could tell for sure, but what else could it be.

* * *

_Everyone has to be on their game; glad Joker got that memo, _Shepard thought he had to focus on something as right now nothing was under his control. He just had to trust Joker and EDI to get them there so the rest of the team could do their jobs.

"Careful Jeff, we have company." Shepard turned his head endeavoring to get a view at what EDI could have been talking about. "Take evasive maneuvers!" Joker went to work trying to avoid these beams; none of them knew what was making them.

The ship twisted and turned trying to avoid taking to many hits…. _That-a-boy, Joker. _"They're just pissing me off," Joker said as he hit the weapon system taking two of the Oculus out. The ship then took its first hit. It was a big one causing the ship to rock. _Can't take too many of those! _

"As long as the new plating holds" He could hear it in her voice…._She's not sure it will if we take too many more hits like that. _It surprised him that Miranda would let any insecurity slip in her voice in front of Joker, but when he looked down at him he knew Joker was too focused to even hear it.

Shepard reached his hand back taking a hold of Miranda's hands. Miranda grabbed onto his hand for dear life…_I know she hates this as much as I. Everything's out of our hands until we reach the base. _

"Another round, let's give it to them." Joker moved up in his chair growing more confident in himself and EDI. The Normandy took another hard hit causing the ship to rock again but otherwise unharmed. _Remind me later to thank Jacob for getting his hands on this plating._

Joker took the ship into a hard turn to avoiding more shots from the many Oculus behind him. The Normandy was faster than they, putting some distance between them, when one of the Oculus turned off from the rest on an interception course with the Normandy. The ship shook and Shepard was sure they took a hit the armor didn't stop, EDI's words told him his thoughts were kind of right. "Alert, hurl breach on engineering deck."

He let go of Miranda's hand and moved up beside Joker. Joker spoke up after looking at the image of the Normandy EDI had put up to alert them. "It's in the cargo hold." Shepard nodded his agreement. _Guess in a way I get my wish, sick of this inaction. _"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder. Keep the rest of them off our tail." He turned to go, looked at Miranda as he did. He had to stop himself from smiling as he looked in her eyes. _She badly wants to go as much as I do. Sorry one of us has to stay here and I spoke up first. _

He shook his head as he passed her. He realized that Miranda knew that they both couldn't leave the cockpit. He made his way to the elevator and called out to Mordin to join him as he went. Once Mordin had joined him they made their way to the engineering deck. As they both got off the elevator Shepard yelled out to Grunt, "Something to kill Grunt"

He never had seen Grunt move so fast! He was next to them almost faster than the words that just left his lips. The three entered the cargo hold looking for the intruder. It came into view as it burst through one of the holes it made before they got there. The moment Shepard saw it he pulled his M-76 Revenant off his back and unloaded a chip into it.

Mordin jumped behind one of the air vents for cover, "Shepard, heavy weapons are needed to take it out!" Listening to Mordin's advice Shepard put aside his machine gun and took out the grenade launcher and took aim.

"Heavy weapons take half the fun out of the fight." Shepard smiled but otherwise ignored Grunts words as he unloaded a few grenade rounds into the Oculus.

The Oculus put its full focus on Shepard as he was doing the most damage to it. This gave Grunt a chance to get close to it without it seeing him. Once he was directly below the Oculus he pulled out his Claymore shotgun and let loose four shots before he jumped to safety.

Mordin keep moving between cover, letting loose pot-shots here and there and using his omni-tool to set fires to the armor of the Oculus.

Shepard hit in with another grenade which made the Oculus pull back and call off its attack as it took a sharp turn making another hole in the Normandy. _It will be back, they always come back. _

"We're sitting ducks out here. I have to try to lose them in the debris field." Joker's voice rang over the radio piece in Shepard's ear. He made his way to the center of the cargo hold calling both Grunt and Mordin to follow side so they could all brace themselves for any evasive maneuvers Joker would have to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note-_**This chapter wasn't easy to write for a few reasons, one being the story in a whole is my first time every writing action it this was my first real taste of trying it in this chapter so hope its not to bad. Two working with in the game structure is truly hard sometimes and until I get past the briefing room scene I'm a bit trapped in that structure. By I have a few ideas with a small Miranda Shepard scene before go into the base but most of the story is a set of small moment for them as their on a mission but trust me I have some ideas planed its just about getting past the moment I feel I can't change much to get to them. Ok I'm shutting up now as you truly don't want to here me ramble**_

* * *

Chapter 4

_That thing is really starting to piss me off! _

They had made it through the hardest part of the debris field and with no real damage to the ship, thanks to Tali's upgrades to the shields, but now the Oculus had come back in full force and tougher than before.

As much as Shepard's team hit it, it seemed like it was not willing to accept death. Grunt Claymore did damage but not enough since he couldn't get as close as it need for a full blast. Mordin's submachine gun seemed to do nothing more than annoy it but with his omni-tool he could at least hurt its armor. Shepard was doing the most damage to it but he didn't have much more heavy weapon ammo left, and the Oculus wouldn't let him come out of cover for long since he did the most damage to it.

Shepard rolled out of his cover and let loose another shot of his grenade launcher. He then quickly got behind another air vent as the Oculus beam came to life just missing him as he moved away. _Five shots left. Think Shepard need to come up with something and fast._

He looked over at Mordin and noticed he wasn't having much luck either in fact the Oculus just ignored him like his damage did nothing to it. Looking to Grunt then, he saw that the Oculus had moved its focus to him since Shepard hadn't moved out of cover.

Grunt not being high and staying in cover for too long had moved out from his cover before he should have resulted in taking a full blast from the Oculus. His shields went down in seconds and the Oculus was about to rip him in half, when Shepard moved out from the vent he was behind taking two shots to the back off of the Oculus.

_Three shots left, better make it now or never. _Shepard ran right at the Oculus. It followed him but he was moving too fast for it to get a shot. He slid so he was on his back facing up at it, when it turned its eye on him to take its shot, Shepard unloaded the last three shots into its eye.

Shepard looked up expecting it to fire on him. When it didn't he knew he hit it in the perfect spot. He watched for a moment while its armor cracked…_Great idea Shepard, lay under it while it explodes. _"Get to cover it's about to blow!"

Both Mordin and Grunt made it to cover with ease, but Shepard had a little trouble getting up. He made it behind one of Normandy's air vent just as the Oculus blew; he was still close enough though to be thankful for his shields being at full strength. "Now that was fun, right Shepard?" Shepard looked over at Grunt's smiling face and found it hard to hold back a smile of his own.

"Better get back up her Commander" Jokers voice rang over the comm. "We're about to clear the debris field" He did let himself smile a little from hearing Miranda's voice. Shepard then quickly headed off before Grunt and Mordin in a rush to get back to the cockpit.

* * *

Miranda paced back and forth. She was able to help Joker out a little during the trip through the debris field but not much. _Need to do something! This waiting to get to the damn base is maddening. Pfffft Shepard should have taken me with him then he wouldn't be this long._

The Collector base came into clear view then with nothing left in their way,…_I thought their ships were big but that place is huge! How many people have they brought there?_

_Size of the base may suggest… _Hearing Shepard's foot-steps put her thoughts aside for the moment"There it is the Collector base."

She crossed her arms in front of her and took a step to the side to catch eyes with Shepard for a moment; he nodded to her and smiled…._Good wasn't too hard of a fight!_ It was another one of their small exchanges they could make without every speaking a word.

Shepard turned from Miranda and looked down at Joker "See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention." It seemed like the Collector heard Shepard as no sooner did he say that than Joker spoke up. "Too late; looks like they're sending out a friend to greet us."

The three watched for a moment as the Collector ship pulled out of the base. Turning itself to line up a shot, it wasted little time in firing at the Normandy. Joker easily moved out of its line of fire. Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder, "Time to show our new teeth, fire the main gun!"

Joker hit the button and the three watched as the cannon soared through the sky till it ripped right into the Collector's ship…_WOW! _Was the only thing Miranda could think. The force it hit the Collector's ship was bigger then anyone thought. Joker pumped his fists into the air "Take that, you sons of bitches!"

Shepard seemed the most focused of the three wanting nothing more to take down the ship that had stolen people from their homes, took down the first Normandy and some of its crew. "Get in close and finish it off!"

"Everyone hold on, going to be a wild ride!" Joker easily avoided the Collector beam as he followed Shepard's order to get a clear close-up shot at the Collector ship and put it down for good, "Give 'em hell girl!" Joker said as he hit the button to fire on the ship again.

Miranda wasn't as surprised this time when Normandy's weapon ripped right through the Collectors. What did surprise her was the force the Normandy took from the Collector's ship blowing up, "Look out!" she said as the force of the blast caused the Normandy to rock then lose complete control.

"Mass Effect field generates are off line! EDI give me something!" Joker spoke as he was almost thrown out of his chair by the loss of control

"Generates unresponsive, all crew brace for impact!"

This ship hit somewhat on its way down, Miranda fell to the floor with a loud grunt. Miranda looked over and saw Shepard fall as the ship the side of the Collector base and skidded to a stop after a bit.

_Damnit that hurt. Well I guess we at least made it to the base but at the cost of the ship? _"Joker you okay?" she heard Shepard say and didn't know he had gotten up already and was reaching a hand down to help her up.

"Ungh…think I broke a rib. All of them." Miranda took Shepard's offered hand to help her up. They both exchanged nods to let each other knowing they were both ok, then Shepard turned to Joker to check on him.

"Multiple core system overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time" EDI Let them know of the damage.

_Great, just what I wanted to heard. _Miranda let out a heavy sigh before she spoke "We all knew this was a one way trip"

Shepard turned his head to make sure she looked right at him "I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors, but I plan to **live** to tell about it." Miranda turned away from him at that moment. _Good idea, make him promise to live then at the first sign of trouble, start doubting._

She heard Joker mutter under his breath, "Glad you're in charge. What's next?" She cursed herself again for doubting that they might not make it through.

"Joker, you and EDI get the ship back online. Miranda gather everyone in the briefing room, we need a plan." On Shepard's order Miranda went off right away to get the team together.


End file.
